A Serializer/Deserializer circuit (SerDes) includes functional blocks that are commonly used in high speed communications to compensate for limited inputs/outputs. These blocks convert data between serial data and parallel interfaces in each direction. The term “SerDes” generically refers to interfaces used in various technologies and applications as is known in the art. The SerDes RX front-end circuitry must ultimately accurately capture the data content in the input signal, but before this can be done the SerDes must insure that voltage offset is compensated, linear equalization is applied for basic line loss increase versus signal component frequency, and Decision Feedback Equalization is applied to compensate for non-generic properties. Such non-generic properties are mostly caused by local signal reflections from any significant physical discontinuities in the transmission media, in particular PCB vias, and the package-die interface and its associated vias.
While DFE filters are known in the art, the upper operating frequency of these filters is constantly being challenged by technological demands. What is desired, therefore, is a DFE filter that is capable of a frequency operating range beyond that which is currently achievable without unnecessarily increasing component count or cost.